


Captain Of My Feelings - Part 1

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: The Only Thing [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: After two long months apart, Timothée and Armie finally got the chance to sit face to face and talk things through. Now that they have decide to keep on with their relationship, they will have to find a way to deal with the distance, the paparazzi and of course, Armie´s family. Can their feelings for one another overcome the struggles of their relationship?





	Captain Of My Feelings - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing and writing and writing and in the end the last part of this fic turned out a bit too long and with too much content for just one part, so I split into two. You can have the first part now and I promise you soon enough you´ll have the second...so enjoy a little romance, a little smut and a little cliffhanger.

**_Armie & Timothée_ **

****

It was past two in the morning, the street was somehow quiet, there were barely any lights around them; yet they were right in the middle of the street, in plain sight to anyone and everyone and they did not care, they wanted this too much to keep their minds focused on who may or may not see them. Timothée was still leaning against the brick wall; his body tightly pressed against Armie´s. Armie had one hand gripping on the brunette´s hips, keeping him in place as the other rested on Timothée´s shoulder, his thumb slowly and softly rubbing on the younger´s neck.

There were low and soft moans echoing around them, their lips desperately devouring each other´s, biting and pulling. Air wasn´t needed, not after all the time apart, not after all the hurt they had gone through; Armie and Timothée only needed one another, only needed each other´s lips and bodies, each other´s hearts.

“S-shit,” stuttered a breathless Timothée. He held tight onto Armie´s broad shoulders, his head hanging low as he took deep breath after deep breath; it had been too much, too intense and he wouldn´t have it any other way.

“You okay,” asked Armie, lifting his chin as the brunette nodded. They had wide goofy smiles on their lips, their eyes locked on each other´s with love, lust, companionship and comfort. They could stay like this forever.

“Okay doesn´t even start to cover what I´m feeling right now, Hammer,” he whispered. Timothée brought Armie close, their bodies crashing together as he wrapped his arms around the older man´s neck in a tight hug. He missed the warmth of Armie´s body on his, he missed his scent; Timothée missed every single aspect of Armie.

Armie smiled. He buried his face on the brunette´s neck, leaving sweet and wet kisses; he smirked as he heard Timothée´s moans and pulled the younger even closer. When Timothée finally looked back at him, Armie held his chin in his hand, his nose tracing the brunette´s face, before he allowed their lips to touch again, this time slower.

 

*****

 

The building was quiet until they got in, stumbling around the staircase, laughing and giggling loud. They were drunk, most would think and in a way they were right; they were drunk in each other´s scent, body, drunk in love. Once they reached Timothée´s floor, Armie reached out for the brunette, his hands holding onto his waist as he pulled him back and pressed their bodies together.

Timothée closed his eyes, his entire body melting at Armie´s contact; he moaned softly, feeling as the blonde´s tongue traced his neck until it reached his ear. Armie nibbled on it and Timothée had to do everything in his power not to jump on the older man right there, in the middle of the hallway. Armie didn´t help, the hands that were previously on the brunette´s waist were now everywhere, chest, hips, stomach and ass. How they managed to reach Timothée´s door was a mystery.

The second they were inside, Armie had Timothée pressed against the door, their lips attached as their hands traveled each other´s body. “I want you so bad,” whispered the blonde as he pulled away, removing Timothée´s shirt. He stared at his lover, his pale skin, his thin but sculptured torso, everything about the brunette drove him crazy. Armie let his hands work on Timothée´s jeans as he pressed their lips together again; the kiss grew more and more passionate by the second, Timothée´s fingers knotting on Armie´s blonde hair.

Timothée broke of the kiss, his lips red and puffed as he kicked his jeans to the side, his eyes never leaving Armie´s blue ones. He reached for the older man´s shirt and pulled it off of him, his fingertips slowly tracing his naked chest; Timothée leaned closer, his lips leaving sweet kisses on Armie´s chest, just as his hands unbuttoned his jeans. He didn´t push them off, though, he left Armie clothed as he took his hand and lead him to the bed.

Armie couldn´t keep his hands to himself. He held tight onto the brunette´s hips, pressing his ass against his hard on; a wide smile on his lips as he heard Timothée moan. Armie turned Timothée around, pecking his lips and pushed him down on the bed. In no second he was hovering on top of the brunette, his hands rubbing him softly through his boxers.

“A-Armie, please…,” moaned the brunette.

The blonde smirked, his lips on the younger´s shoulder and neck. His body was on fire, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding on his chest. He had been imagining how their reunion would be and as of right now, it was better than he could have ever predicted.

 

***

 

The room was now quiet; the only sound their slow breathing. On the bed, Timothée lied on his stomach, his eyes focused on Armie as his fingers slowly traced the older man´s naked chest. Armie had an arm around Timothée, but his gaze was at the window; he was serious, deep in thought and Timothée for once couldn´t read him.

“What you thinking,” he finally asked. Armie mumbled a soft _huh_ before his eyes darted from the window back to his lover. “What´s got you so wrapped up in thought?”

Armie bit his lip, his fingers now tracing Timothée´s arm. “You know I´m loving every single second of this night, right,” he asked as Timothée smiled, nodding his head. “But there´s still one thing we haven´t discussed yet”

“The fact I live here in New York and you in Los Angeles?”

He nodded. “Have you thought about this at all on the last month?”

“Armie, I spend days solely thinking about that”

“And what you got?”

“Absolutely nothing,” he said as Armie furrowed his eyebrows. Timothée smiled and sat down on the bed, pulling Armie with him. “Our job is chaotic, schedules can change so easily and although right now neither one of us has anything concrete going on, you know that as off next week you can be here for a project, or I can be in Los Angeles or anywhere else in the world. What I´m trying to say is that after a lot of thinking, I came to the conclusion that we can´t really control any of this, Armie, as much as we try, we can´t do much.”

Armie nodded. “And are you okay with this,” he asked; “this was one of the main reasons why you asked for time”

“Yes I am. Do I like it? Of course not, if I could I´d be with you all the time, but we can´t just be that selfish. I can´t force you to always be here with me, you have your kids down in Los Angeles, they need you and I…well, I have my parents here, I also can´t just leave them behind.”

“I know that, I know that our decisions can influence people around us, but what I wanna know is how you´re feeling about the distance, Timmy, only you”

“I don´t like it, just as I know you don´t like it either. But this past month I talked to my friends, to Pauline and even my mom and I realized that every relationship, no matter how great it is, will have its struggles; ours is the distance and I know we care too much about each other to let that get in between us ever again. Also, I want to promise you that whenever I feel sad, confused and shaken by anything I will reach out and talk, instead of shielding myself”

Armie nodded. “I promise you I will try to be more understanding”

“Armie, you´ve been more understanding than anyone in your position would´ve been. You gave me time when I needed, you listened when I finally got the balls to say something; please don´t ever feel like you didn´t do enough, because you did.”

Armie leaned closer, holding onto Timothée´s waist and in a matter of seconds, had the younger man lying on the bed with him hovering on top. He smiled down at Timothée, tucking some hair behind his ear as their lips touched briefly. “When we were in Berlin you told me that when it came to me, there was absolutely nothing you´d say no to,” started Armie as Timothée nodded. “I want you to know I feel the same way. I´ll fly over to New York or wherever you are as much as I can, I will fight to get you to come with me when a project is too long or too far. I´ll do anything and everything to make this relationship work.”

Timothée simply nodded. His fingers knotting on Armie's dark blonde hair as their lips met once again in a sweet and loving kiss.

 

**_Armie_ **

****

The curtains stayed open during the night. On their eagerness to be together, neither one of them had given much thought about it; when Armie opened his eyes, the sun light beaming through the big glass windows hit him hard. He groaned; his eyes closing again as he cuddled closer to Timothée´s naked body; he buried his face on the space between the bed and Timothée´s neck when he heard his phone going off. Naked, Armie jumped out of the bed and reached for the phone as soon as possible, not wanting to disturb Timothée´s sleep.

Still slightly groggy, Armie let his eyes scan the phone screen and cancelled the incoming call; he arched an eyebrow as he suddenly realized he had several messages, the last one from Nick. He didn´t open, but he didn´t have to, all he could read was _Everyone knows_ and his heart sure skipped a beat; did Nick mean what he thought he meant? Had people somehow found out about him and Timothée?

All he could think about was their kiss of the middle the street; for sure someone saw them, took a picture and in a matter of hours the picture had been spread around the world. _So much for taking things slow_. Armie returned to the bed and sat down beside Timothée, his fingers vigorously running through the phone screen, clicking on the messages; Nick, Pauline, his father, his brother, Nick again and of course, his mother.

Armie sighed, but chose to ignore all the messages and go straight to the internet. As he had predicted, his name and Timothée´s were everywhere and always followed by a photo of the pair kissing; even in the darkness of the night, the photo made it very clear who were the two men and if that wasn´t enough, reports from people who apparently were at the diner followed suit. They were out to the entire world and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

He felt Timothée move beside him and looked down, his blue eyes meeting the brunette´s green ones. “How long have I wished to wake up next to you,” said Timothée as Armie gave him a small smile. He watched as Timothée´s expression changed and sighed; moments like this he wished they could be better at lying to one another. “What´s going on, Armie?”

“Nothing, everything´s okay”

“Please, don´t lie to me.”

Armie bit his lip, his eyes darting to the phone one last time before he gave it to Timothée. “Everyone knows already”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked.  
> Comment and/or leave kudos, those things are fuel to my sweet little writer heart.  
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
